The present invention relates to an improved wheel of a drawer slide set, and more particularly to a wheel assembly which is mounted to the guide or the slide of a drawer slide set to provide for automatic lateral self-adjustment of drawer set to compensate for cabinets with a firm engagement.
In the prior art, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,288 which is shown in FIG. 2, the known floating wheel (1) of a drawer slide (4) is structured and arranged to permit free travel of wheel along axle (2) over a predetermined range, and provides for automatic lateral self-ajustment of drawer slide to compensate for cabinets having sidewalls deviating significantly from parallel configuration. A main drawback of the prior art wheel assembly is that is can not provide a firm engagement between the wheel (1) and the guide or the slide of a drawer slide (4) because of only a small contacting surface between the central hole (11) of the wheel (1) and the axle (2). The wheel (1) might be inclined when the cabinet is heavily loaded, which disturbs the smooth sliding, and the engagement therebetween might even be destroyed.